Drifter
by KenjiMania
Summary: Multiple stories, from multi chapter to one-shots about Michelle Chang and her various encounters as she travels the U.S., and even the world. Rated T, but could become M-rated down the road.
1. Chapter 1

**Tekken**

**Drifter**

_**One**_

**Somewhere in Maine…**

* * *

><p>The world was a strange place and people did not always appreciate generosity. The way the world worked in the 21st century, it was constantly, go, go, go, go, go. No time to catch your breath when you had ten other things to take care of on your personal to do list.<p>

However, there still existed places that did appreciate the hard work of others and actually knew when to slow down.

Michelle Chang was definitely one of those people. Sure, she'd be in a hurry herself and was constantly on the go whenever she actually when back home to Arizona. But one of the reasons she chose to be a drifter and spend more time unemployed was so she could take her time to appreciate the world and the nature that encompassed it. She valued how important it was to protect earth and knew that to continue that mission; she had to become a wanderer, even if it meant having to sacrifice whatever perks, privileges, or financial benefits of living a 'normal' everyday life like her adopted daughter Julia.

Of course, that didn't mean she found the various forms of entertainment uninteresting or worthless.

Far from it.

She enjoyed seeing movies, whether on her own, with her small circle of friends or with Julia. She enjoyed sports and found watching baseball and some of the other outdoor sports enjoyable. Michelle definitely enjoyed reading and listening to all types of music as well.

Despite all of that, she preferred being in nature and surrounded by the wonders and beauties that she provided. Though it did mean she would have to live the lifestyle of a drifter.

* * *

><p>7:45PM<p>

Michelle had spent the last three weeks working at this popular watering hole in the middle of the town. Located 77 miles north of Portland, the bar was always packed and busy Thursdays-Saturdays. Owned by a married couple in their early 50s who had left the big city and wild life of Miami to have an early retirement into a much quieter and less robust life. Their only son had gone off to college two years earlier and it made the transition easy for them from South Beach to the middle of Maine.

The bar was large and had plenty of space with a large bar area and a well stocked and top-notch kitchen behind to two double doors, a large side room for gaming like pool, darts, table tennis was full of people of various ages and life experiences having a grand old time. Two different stairways on opposite ends of the bar led to two different parts of the massive two-story building.

The first, which was closest to the gaming room, led to the second floor seating area and the outdoor portion. The other stairwell led to the second floor storage room and also to the second floor office and the two spare bedrooms and bathrooms. Michelle's room was the modest one, as the other bedroom was quite extravagant and not necessarily her taste. She was able to rent it out and not pay for any room or board and mostly worked for tips and received any payment from the owner's for her late night work cleaning up the bar after closing.

Michelle often worked the busy nights where she received most of her money and also Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons though that was usually quiet days where she did more cleaning of the storage rooms and receiving the shipments. Most of her work on the busy nights was behind the bar though she'd also serve the tables and gaming room when need be.

* * *

><p>Michelle knew something was up tonight. It was quite subdued for a Thursday night in the middle of May. Looking up at the clock and noting how it was a quarter to eight and usually by this time it was busier than hell right now.<p>

Michelle was organizing the glasses and bottles of alcohol on the counter where the registers were and noting the quiet atmosphere, but it wasn't just the quiet, it was the tension. She could sense something wasn't right tonight.

The 39-year old woman dressed in her white with black stripes collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and ankle blue jeans with black tennis shoes looked up at the older woman to her right who was mixing two drinks for some customers that sat next the windows. Michelle brushed a few locks of black hair from her face as she had her typical long ponytail minus her familiar headband or feather.

"What's up with tonight, Tamara?" Michelle asked the 54-year old, five foot ten blonde who stood only a few feet from her. Tamara was the co-owner of the bar and looked quite exotic for someone her age, dressed in nice dress pants and a blouse, her hair loose and free, skin perfect with no noticeable flaw on her face or any other part not covered in clothes, the woman sighed and paused briefly before continuing to mix the drinks.

"It's that time of the month Michelle." Tamara replied dejectedly, she deliberately chose not to look up from her drink mixing.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at the response. "What's that mean?"

Tamara finished mixing the drinks and placed them carefully on a small black tray. In one motion she lifted the tray with the drinks with one hand and picked several napkins up from the stack of napkins next to the large tip glass and placed said napkins on the edge. Tamara looked up at Michelle and bit her lip.

"A group of rowdies show up every month and start trouble." Tamara explained.

"Rowdies?" Michelle asked as she turned to face the older woman completely. "What sort of trouble?"

Tamara waved her off with her free hand. "Don't worry, it's better to let it pass. It's going to be a long weekend while their here. Just do whatever they want and you won't have much to worry about."

Michelle's brow furrowed as she watched Tamara turn and walk out to the pair that were waiting for their drinks. Crossing her arms, the woman tried to understand the cryptic response, as she noted that people seemed to stick around less than they usually did tonight. Observing how several of the regular customers on Thursdays either hadn't shown up yet or they did and left much quicker than usual, even small talk seemed to be in short supply tonight.

Michelle didn't like the feeling she was having and it had been a while since that had happened. Her first instincts were to think that someone from Kazuya's force were after her again, or perhaps someone else. Yet, it wasn't as strong as in the past and those thoughts quickly dissipated.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Tamara's husband and co-owner of the bar Bryce walked down from the upstairs office. The auburn-haired man was six feet tall and was in good shape, dressed in a black Nike polo and dark blue jeans the 51-year old definitely dressed as someone who was younger than his actual age.

Bryce gave Michelle a simple nod and walked over to the second register to do a quick count of the money inside.

"What's Tamara mean by a bunch of 'rowdies' in town?" Michelle asked as she turned to face him.

Bryce paused and squared his jaw, his posture looked of someone who was defeated by an unknown foe and looked as if he was caught off guard by the question. A beat passed before he finally replied.

"Just group of about 10 people who come in once every few weeks who like to cause trouble." Bryce said as he suddenly decided to stop counting the money and closed the machine. He turned to face her. "I'd just leave it be and play their game, nothing good can come from confronting them."

Bryce then walked away towards the kitchen and out of sight. Michelle watched him walk by and she felt uneasy about what was to come. All she knew was that this quiet stretch of time she was having was about to be rudely interrupted.

Michelle turned and started to finish her straightening of the bar knowing something bad was about to come. Yet, she was going to be ready for it.

And whoever was coming better be ready for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:<strong> I see very limited amount of stories about Michelle Chang. I decided to write one. Not sure how many chapters there will be, but if the reaction from Tekken fans and the readers is good, I'll work on this more. Enjoy this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drifter**

_**Two**_

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later.<strong>

Michelle watched with disgust and annoyance at the group of ten men causing a ruckus in the bar. She didn't appreciate how they behaved and the mess they left as some meandered throughout the bar. How they blatantly disrespected her co-workers, customers and generally being a nuisance. Another thing that erked her was how three of the group members outright sat in the middle of the entire place and smoked large cigars and rolled blunts in plain view of everyone.

Michelle asked Bryce and Tamara why they didn't do anything about it and they told her that they had a reputation in the northeast of being dangerous and known for their threats and violent outbursts. Michelle learned that they went from whatever town that wasn't near any major city and did what they wanted. They never paid for anything and were known to blatantly steal and extort people whenever it suited them. It was clear to Michelle that they were a typical gang, though maybe more small time then anything else.

Walking around the bar and prepping several drinks for their guests, Michelle watched as one of the female servers walked by shaken and very uncomfortable. She emphasized greatly with the 20-year old who was just doing her job.

The young petite brunette, back turned to the group, looked down and gripped the edge of the counter trying to maintain her composure. Michelle walked over and gently gripped the young girls arm and squeezed.

The girl didn't even look up but reached around with her free hand and squeezed Michelle's. "They're waiting for their order."

"It's ready." Michelle replied peering over her shoulder at the other seven men. "I'll bring them the order. You stay here."

Michelle let go and turned to pick up the tray of four drinks, however before she could proceed to her destination, the girl quickly stood in her path.

"Don't they'll…."

Michelle waved her off.

"Don't. I've got this, Helen. They have no idea who they're messing with if they act up towards me." Michelle said confidently and with a serious expression on her face.

Helen moved out of Michelle's way and watched as the older woman confidently strode towards the group. As she rounded the bar, she noticed that several patrons stayed away from the group and either hid in the game room or sat in tables that were in the far corners and could see how nervous and uncomfortable everyone was.

Walking towards them, she didn't pay attention to the surprised reactions of Bryce and Tamara. As she got closer, Michelle noted that the one sitting at the head of the table was clearly the leader, his thick bulging muscles through his clearly one size too small muscle shirt reminder her of Paul Phoenix, though his hairstyle was a crew cut and not this large stack of hair on top of his head. His abundant number of tattoos on his biceps featured different images of demons, half naked women and flames surrounding the center of both biceps featuring skulls with melting skin on them.

Michelle finally approached the table and immediately felt her skin crawl as the leader and some his men broke off from their conversation to stare at the woman before them.

Some sneered at her, others clearly screwed her with their eyeballs. Michelle shot a glare, but it had little affect. The leader with the bicep tattoos sat up and leaned on the table with an arm.

"Your drinks gentlemen." Michelle said with a hint of disgust.

"Well, lookie here." The leader said giving Michelle and one over before licking his lips in a suggestive manner that repulsed her. "A new hottie is here and a nice older looking one at that."

The other six men did some cat calls, whistled and laughed loudly.

"Good one Mr. Yearling." Yelled one with a mohawk, dressed in a leather jacket that smelled of cigarettes. She also heard someone call him Romeo.

"Yeah, what a babe." Another said, with a shaved head and wearing a wife beater and he was also the closet to Michelle and he reached over and smacked her on the butt.

Michelle promptly responded with a hard stomp on his left foot, thankfully he was wearing sandals, which meant he'd feel the pain.

The shaved head guy howled in pain and fell back in his chair and gripped his toes. Michelle smirked at her little lesson she taught him.

Yearling nodded his head in approval and laughed with his other five men. "Guess we got a live one here, boys."

Michelle stared with contempt at the men, but made sure to maintain her composure. "Which drinks are for who?"

Four of the men responded and she handed each their drinks. Michelle placed the tray under her arms as the shaved head guy got back up and sat in his chair.

"Stupid bitch stepped on my foot."

He quickly received a quick kick in the lower back and yelped again.

Yearling and the others laughed aloud again.

"Got that one coming Jack." Mohawk said between laughs and a swig of his beer.

Jack mumbled incoherently under his breath and looked over his shoulder making sure Michelle didn't hear what he said.

Ignoring all the wisecracks and smartass comments. "Do want me to put this on your tab?"

As soon as she said that, the men all kept quiet and looked at her and then eyed Yearling who was expressionless.

"Tab?" Yearling said in a mocking tone. "We don't pay any tabs when we're here."

Michelle stared back and continued. "Well, sir, it does cost money and unless you me and my fellow co-workers to cease taking orders for you…"

Yearling shook his head and cut her off abruptly. "You'll keep taking orders for us as long as we're here."

"And why should I?" Michelle replied sternly and not intimidated.

Yearling leaned back and crossed his arms. "Because you don't want to cross us if you know what's good for you."

Michelle glared at him and he glared back at her, the threat didn't fly past her, not in the slightest. She lowered the tray and gripped the edge hard in her left hand.

"Is that a threat?" Michelle responded coldly.

Yearling sat up and straightened his shirt and she noted that his massive six foot five frame towered over her smaller one. "It is."

"Get out." Michelle said with absolutely no hesitation.

Yearling and his men all roared with laughter. Michelle stood stoned faced, but was clearly ready to fight.

"You really think you can force us out?" Yearling asked.

"Yes, I can." Michelle replied with confidence.

Two other men stood up from across her and looked ready to fight. Jack stood up next to her and slowly inched closer, she was fully aware of what was going to happen next if she kept pushing the issue. From the corner of her eye she could see Bryce and Tamara standing behind the bar, but she was going to do what was necessary.

"Don't push the issue or you'll get what's coming to you just like everyone else has." Yearling replied sternly.

"If you think I'm just some little late-30s woman," Michelle said taking a few steps toward Yearling. "You're in for a real surprise."

Yearling chuckled and motioned towards Jack and another to make a move.

Upon feeling a hand grip her left forearm and one of Yearling's say something to her, however he felt Michelle deliver a sharp elbow and jammed into the man's nose and heard and felt a loud and audible crunch. The man yelped and she turned and smashed the tray into his skull sending him flying in a few chairs on his right.

"What the fuck?!" One man yelled.

"Stupid bitch." Jack said as he threw a fist at her.

She quickly ducked and delivered several quick strikes and a double punch that staggered Jack, another hopped the table, but Michelle caught him and elbowed him in the back of the head as he bent over, she backhanded him in the face and he flew back into his chair and slammed into the concrete divider that separated the windows.

Jack stood back up and Michelle kicked him in the groin and he bent forward with a red face forming quickly.

Michelle saw Romeo the Mohawk guy jump up and walk over the table and charge her, she quickly backed away and watched as he tried to grab her. Before he could succeed, Michelle kneed him in the gut hard and bent down wrapping both arms around his torso.

She then delivered a northern lights suplex that ended with him being smashed through a table with chairs and various objects flying in different directions.

Michelle nipped up and saw Jack get up and stagger around, she decided to finish him off, noting that two other men had circled behind her, she went low and grabbed him by the legs and lifted him up and he was sent flying face first into his companions.

Spinning around on one foot with one knee bent and her leg straightened at a 45-degree angle, Michelle positioned herself ready for more, however instead of more attackers she heard a pair of hands clapping.

She looked up and saw Yearling sitting and applauding the entire scene before him. "Good job, bravo, quite a show there little lady."

Michelle scowled at Yearling as she stood in her normal fighting stance whenever she was ready to use Xing Yi Quan. She stood and waited for him to make a move, but instead he sat up and applauded one more time before looked at all the damage done.

"Well, it looks like we'll leave for the night." Yearling said as he motioned for his men to get ready to go. The remaining ones who hadn't got into a fight with her moved around and helped up their fallen comrades. During this, he pulled out his wallet and opened it and dropped a hundred dollar bill onto the table, clearly to spite Michelle especially Bryce and Tamara, who she noticed stood stunned at the site before them.

He smiled as he put his wallet back in his pocket and slowly backed away as his men walked out the front door. Patting both Jack and Romeo on the back as they were carried out the bar, he appropriately was the last one out. Michelle stood straight and stared at him with determination and ready for anything.

"You won tonight lady." Yearling said as he sneered at her. "Just don't think you've seen the last of us. And you only dealt with my boys, not me yet."

Michelle gave him an icy glare. "Oh, I'm certain I'll see you again. And don't think I'm underestimating you if we fight."

Yearling nodded his head and turned and kicked the door open and walked outside.

Michelle stared at the door for a few moments, before calming down and feeling the presence of Bryce and Tamara standing beside her. She turned around and studied the chaos left behind and made eye contact with several patrons who hadn't left the bar during the fight and looked stunned, excited and even a little afraid.

She looked at both Bryce and Tamara who simply gawked at her and were left speechless at what just happened, she noticed over her shoulders that Helen was mouthing 'wow' at her for what she just did.

Michelle then cracked her first smile, albeit a sheepish one, since she started her shift tonight rubbed the back of her head, and only knew one thing to say to her bosses.

"Um, sorry for the mess."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:<strong> Hope you enjoyed this one. Be ready for chapter three and four in a few days. I'll wrap up this story quickly and then move onto another story about Michelle, probably a 'one-shot' type following this.


End file.
